Study Date
by Nordryd
Summary: Sunset Shimmer invites Fluttershy over to her place in order to study together for their test tomorrow. Everything is going great, until Sunset catches Fluttershy off guard with a random question about crushes. Was this just a study date? Or did Sunset have something more... personal in mind?


Study Date

"Angel," Fluttershy said, "Please don't sit on my papers."

Sunset giggled as Fluttershy picked Angel up in her arms.

"I need to be able to see what's on those papers," Fluttershy said, petting Angel.

"I think Angel just wants attention," Sunset said, scratching Angel's ear.

Fluttershy gave Angel a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Angel, but mommy needs to work right now, okay?"

Angel didn't look too thrilled, nuzzling Fluttershy with big eyes.

"Later, Angel. I promise," Fluttershy said, giving Angel a kiss. Angel nuzzled her one more time before hopping out of her lap and finding his own little space to lay down.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Sunset said.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said.

"Can I ask you something?" Sunset asked.

"Sure, Sunset," Fluttershy said, smiling.

"Sorry if this is a little weird to ask, but… do you have a crush on anyone right now?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy felt her face go bright red. "Oh… oh my… um…"

"Sorry, too personal?" Sunset asked. "I guess I kind of brought it up out of nowhere, huh?"

"Oh no, it's not that. Well… um… I don't _think_ I do…" Fluttershy said.

"You don't think?" Sunset said. "You either do or you don't."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Well… um… why do you want to know? I-If you don't me asking…"

Sunset shrugged, and Fluttershy could've sworn she saw her yellow cheeks turn to a light shade of red.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Sunset said. "Something to distract us studying?"

Fluttershy certainly wasn't going to argue with that. But she still couldn't answer. A lump in her throat rendered her mute. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so shy.

"Well… who do _you_ have a crush on?" Fluttershy asked, as it was the only thing she could think of.

Sunset just giggled. "Would it make you more comfortable if I went first?"

Fluttershy blushed, and offered a timid nod.

A big smile grew on Sunset's face as she looked off into space.

"Where do I even start?" Sunset said. "She's just amazing."

"She?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. I kind of… swing the other way."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Fluttershy said.

"But anyways, she's just amazing," Sunset said. "She's just the most adorable thing ever. She's so quiet and shy, and I think it's the cutest thing ever. She has this amazing ability to see the good in everything, and can even help bring it out. No creature is beyond help in her eyes. It's just so admirable how kind and optimistic she is, even in the darkest times. She's so selfless and modest. And she'll do anything she can to help those in need. She's just the sweetest thing, with a heart of pure gold. She always puts her friends before herself, and will put her shy nature aside to stand up for them. She's shy, but she's probably the bravest girl I've ever met."

"Wow…" Fluttershy said. "She sounds amazing."

"She is," Sunset said. There seemed to be a slight twinkle in her eye. "Not only that, but she's without a doubt the prettiest girl I've ever seen. But she's unique, because she's beautiful inside and out. Without a doubt, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Sunset's smile never waned as she went on and on about her crush.

"She sounds wonderful, Sunset," Fluttershy said. "Um… do you mind if I ask… who it is?"

Sunset rose her eyebrow at Fluttershy.

"Oh, sorry," Fluttershy said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No worries. I said I would tell you, right?" Sunset said.

"Oh… right," Fluttershy said, blushing. She couldn't help but notice a slight glimmer in Sunset's eyes.

"I'll give you a hint," Sunset said. "It's one of our friends."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Sunset nodded, and scooted closer to Fluttershy. "Wanna take a guess at who it is?"

Fluttershy thought to herself for a moment. Sunset's crush was someone who was sweet, kind, pretty, and selfless.

"Rarity?"

Sunset shook her head, scooting even closer to Fluttershy. "Rarity's really pretty, and she's very talented in fashion, but she's not it."

Fluttershy thought harder. Rarity seemed like the most likely, as she fit Sunset's description perfectly.

"Um… Twilight?"

Sunset shook her head. "She's very smart and cute, but she's not it either. Keep guessing."

Fluttershy shuddered when she felt something wrap around her hand. She looked down and noticed… _Sunset's_ hand. She looked up, and her eyes were still glimmering. Fluttershy felt herself blushing.

"Maybe… Pinkie Pie?"

"Nope," Sunset said, wrapping her other arm around Fluttershy, making her gasp. "Pinkie's sweet and bubbly, but still not the answer."

"What about Applejack?"

Sunset giggled. "Strong and hardworking, but wrong again."

Fluttershy felt Sunset let go of her hand, and shuddered when she started running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, that just leaves… Rainbow Dash?"

Sunset smirked and cupped Fluttershy's face, leaning into her ear.

"Wrong."

Fluttershy gasped and felt her heart start to beat faster. Sunset spoke in such a sultry tone.

She felt Sunset turn her head to look her in the eye, and her turquoise eyes were filled with such light.

"There's only one more girl it could possibly be, Fluttershy," Sunset said, giving her a smirk and cupping her face. "Only the sweetest, kindest, and prettiest of all my friends."

Fluttershy's heartbeat rang in her ears as Sunset looked at her like nobody else has.

"Sunset… d-do you mean… y-you have a crush on—"

Suddenly, Sunset pulled Fluttershy in, and their lips touched. Fluttershy gasped, but soon felt her heart and mind succumb to Sunset's lips. Her eyes slowly closed as Sunset's tender lips caressed hers. A moan escaped her mouth as she began mirroring Sunset's movements. This felt… _amazing_ …

Sunset tried pulling away after a second, but Fluttershy wasn't done yet. She pulled Sunset back, and Sunset didn't seem to mind at all. Fluttershy did her best to follow Sunset's lips, and the feeling was amazing. Her lips were so tender… so soft… so sweet…

And then it was over. Sunset pulled away, and it took a moment for Fluttershy to realize what just happened. When it dawned on her, she gasped and immediately covered her mouth as if she said something vulgar.

"S-Sunset?" Fluttershy cooed.

Sunset just giggled, cupping Fluttershy's face and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so innocent, it's adorable," Sunset said.

Fluttershy felt her face go as red as Sunset's hair. Her eyes continued to glimmer like stars, and her smile was so bright it could illuminate a city at night. Fluttershy never realized just how gorgeous Sunset was until now.

"I-Is it really me?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset nodded. "It's you, Fluttershy. _You're_ the girl I like."

Fluttershy's heart melted. Tears welled up in her eyes at the way Sunset was looking at her.

"Now, who do _you_ have a crush on?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy didn't know what to do with herself. Her mind recalled everything Sunset said when she was raving about her crush, and tears were finally forced out of her eyes when she realized that everything Sunset said—all of her praising—was about _her_.

A tear ran down Fluttershy's face, but Sunset was ready with her lips to catch the droplets with sweet kisses on the cheek, making Fluttershy giggle each time. She kissed her cheeks dry, and looked at her with that amazing magic in her eyes.

"Y-You really think of me like that?" Fluttershy cooed.

Sunset nods, brushing her hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek, sending shudders through her body.

"I… I don't know what to say," Fluttershy said. "That's just so… so _sweet_."

Sunset smiled, blushing a little bit as she stroked Fluttershy's cheek.

"So who do you have a crush on, Fluttershy?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy was beside herself. Whether these feelings have been dormant inside her heart for the longest time, or if it was from Sunset being so loving, it didn't matter. Nobody has ever said anything like this to her. Nobody has ever been this nice to her. At this moment, she felt like the most special girl in the world. And one thing was certain…

She's never felt so happy.

She looked into Sunset's eyes, and they've never sparkled so bright. Her smile was captivating, and her embrace was so warm.

She could help herself from doing something bold. She gave Sunset a timid, yet genuine kiss on the cheek, and snuggled up with her, leaning on her chest as she continued to brush her hair.

"Mmm…" Fluttershy moaned as Sunset brushed her hair, "That feels _wonderful_ …"

Sunset giggled, wrapping her arms around her. "Who do you like, Fluttershy? Say it once. For me."

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled Sunset, earning her a squeeze. Who did she like? Only the prettiest, smartest, nicest, bravest girl she's ever met. And after being so nice to her, how could it be anyone else?

"You," Fluttershy said, looking up into her eyes, and feeling her face go bright red. "I like _you_ , Sunset."

Sunset smiled and tightened her embrace, giving her a big hug.

"And I like you too, Fluttershy," Sunset said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I always have."

Fluttershy let herself relax in Sunset's arms as she continued brushing her hair. She's never felt so at peace. She's never felt so safe. She's never felt so… loved.

She never expected her friendship with Sunset to blossom into anything like this, but something about it just felt… right.

Fluttershy cuddled with Sunset in silence, not wanting to spoil this beautiful moment.

Best. Study Date. _Ever_.

* * *

 **Uploaded completely unedited and unrevised. I whipped this up in about 3 hours, so forgive me if there are errors... or if the story's not that good.**

 **I got inspired by the cover picture. It's without a doubt my favorite picture of Sunset Shimmer, so why not write a short oneshot based on it? Something involving studying. I've already written plenty of** **SunLight** **, so why not write something involving my 2nd favorite Sunset ship.** **SunShyne** **!**

 **Hope you all liked it! Pretty quick after the last one, but I figured why not. It's just harmless fluff, right? I had some free time, and I figured I could whip up some fluff to make up for the lack of content lately.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
